Chaos in Leaf Village
by CupKayk
Summary: This is a crossover with people from Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yugioh. I hope you enjoy!


**Chaos in Leaf Village**

People who get sucked into a warp hole:

**Yugioh**

Joey Bakura

Kaiba Marik

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha Naraku

Kagome Jakken

**Summary: **Kaiba, Joey, Marik, Bakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, and Jakken were warped into Naruto Land! Oops, I mean Leaf Village! What will happen to them?

(In Domino City)

Joey: (Whistles)

Kaiba: (Walks by Joey)

Joey: Bonzai! (Whips out water gun and shoots Kaiba, then runs for his life)

Kaiba: (Soaking wet) Mutt! (Gives chase)

(Warp hole suddenly appears and sucks them into another world)

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Domino...)

Bakura: Why don't want to blow up the world? It's fun!

Marik: Because if I blew it up, there'd be nothing to rule when I become the new Pharaoh. Mwahahahahaha!

Bakura: Pharaohs don't exist anymore, Marik. This is the 21st century, remember?

Marik: …A king then

Bakura: Try Britain for that

Ryou: *randomly smiles*

Marik: Aarrrrggg! Who do people listen to nowadays!

Bakura: I'll show you. (Drags Marik into the living room of Ryou's house)

Marik: ?

Bakura: Behold! What all mortals listen to! (Points at TV) No matter what the people in that thing say, people who watch it will do it. Only thing is that I haven't figured out how to get inside. There's no entrance

Marik: There are people in that box thing?

Bakura: Yes. Watch as I push the magic button (pushes the power button, a soap opera comes on)

Marik: AAAAAAHHHH! There are people in the picture box thingy! (Toothpaste commercial comes on)

Commercial: It'll make your teeth shine like magic! So call now and order Mr. Shiny Bright Toothpaste!

Ryou: (Randomly appears) Ooo! I've gotta buy that! (Runs away)

Bakura and Marik: O.O

Marik: Did you hear that? The people in the picture box can use magic

Bakura: And they used it on my hikari to make him buy that… toothpaste stuff

Marik: Who'd wanna put paste on their teeth?

(Warp hole appears and sucks them into another world)

(Meanwhile in Feudal Japan…)

Kagome: Inuyasha, you are so stubborn!

Inuyasha: (grunts) At least I'm not loud

Jakken: Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask what the heck we are doing here?

Sesshomaru: (shrugs) Beats me

(A warp hole appears and sucks Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jakken into another world)  
>Sesshomaru: ?<p>

(Meanwhile in a dark, scary castle in Feudal Japan…)

Naraku: Maybe I should create an army of dead zombie guys to destroy Inuyasha. Or, maybe I should burn the whole world into ashes! And then build a giant, scary looking castle out of ashes and I could rule the ashy world! Or maybe I could open a hole to the Underworld and have a Cyclops destroy Inuyasha while I burn the world… Hmm…

Random Demon: (appears) Lord Naraku, you are speaking to yourself again…

Naraku: I am? Damn it!

Random Demon: (shrugs, disappears)

(A warp hole opens up and sucks Naraku into another world)

(Meanwhile in Leaf Village)

Naruto: Sasuke, I will beat you again and again and then…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Naruto, you are so annoying!

Sasuke: I don't see why Kakashi Sensei would give us such a stupid mission

Naruto: …and then I'll create 100 clones of you and beat every single one! Then I'll make clones of the clones and beat them too! Believe it!

Sasuke: Don't you ever shut up?

Naruto: Neither you nor your clones can tell me what to do! Believe it!

Sasuke: (getting annoyed) I don't have any clones

Naruto: I told you, I'd make clones of you, beat them, and…

Sasuke: (gets headache) I need aspirin…

Sakura: Ooo! I'd give you aspirin! But, I don't have any…

Sasuke: *rolls his eyes*

(Suddenly, Joey and Kaiba fall out of the sky and land on top of Naruto and Sasuke)

Joey: Whoa… that was weird…

Kaiba: (still a little wet) Grr… This is all Wheeler's fault! Now I'll never finish my work!

Naruto: x.x

Sasuke: Now I need aspirin and a chiropractor

Sakura: Who are you people?

Joey: I'm Joey!

Kaiba: (groans) …You should know me as the CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba

Joey: But he also goes by Rich boy, Moneybags… and a handful of other names

Sasuke: Make that two aspirins and a chiropractor

Sakura: What's a Kaiba Corp?

Naruto: What's a C3O?

Kaiba: Grr… There's no one in the world who hasn't heard of my company!

Joey: Heh, heh… C3O… that's funny!

Sasuke: That's nice, we all know each other. Now would you kindly GET OFF OF ME!

Kaiba: (gets off of Sasuke)

Joey: (gets off of Naruto)

(Bakura and Marik fall from the sky and land on Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto: x.x

Sasuke: …ow

Bakura: (gets starry eyed) A BRAND NEW DIMENSION TO BLOW UP! Err… mean… (Scary face) Mwahahahahaha!

Marik: Nice

Joey: Not you two…

Bakura: Just for that, I'll blow you up first!

Marik: Man and I was about to figure out the secret of the magic picture box

Everyone except Marik and Bakura: O.o

Kaiba: Dare I ask, what's a 'magic picture box?'

Bakura: It's a magic box that everyone who watches it does what it says. There are people inside it

Marik: And I wanted to get in it so I could tell people to bow to their new Pharaoh, me! —couch, hack! Whew. (Clears throat) hahahahahahahaha!

Naruto peoples: O.o

Joey: Oh! You mean a TV!

Kaiba: Okay. These people are idiots…

Sasuke: Okay, okay. Whatever. You guys can do that later. For now, GET THE HECK OFF ME!

Marik: (gets off Naruto)

Bakura: (gets off Sakura)

(Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jakken fall from the sky)

Sasuke: (steps out of the way)

Inuyasha people: (falls on Naruto)

Naruto: X.X

Sakura: Ewww! What is that thing! (points at Jakken)

Jakken: Hmph! I've never been so insulted! Why if Lord Sesshomaru were here, he'd slice you to bits!

Sakura: (gets starry eyed) Ooooo… Lookie! The white haired one has kitty ears!

Sasuke: Noo… they're more like dog ears

Naruto: x.x

Inuyasha: Rrrr… Jakken! What did Sesshomaru do!

Jakken: Lord Sesshomaru merely shrugged and told me he didn't know why he was with you and your group

Inuyasha: LIAR! HE DID SOMETHING! (chokes Jakken)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit, boy!

Inuyasha: (falls hard into the ground)

Yugioh and Naruto people: O.O

Joey: Neat-ola!

Inuyasha people: (stand up, but stand on Naruto)

Inuyasha: Ow… Why'd you go and do that!

Sasuke: Hm… (looks around) There's a ninja about. (sniffs) I can smell it

Inuyasha and Yugioh people: o.o

Inuyasha: (sniffs) He's right. We're not alone

Yugioh people: o.o

Kaiba: I must be in the nuthouse or something

Sasuke: (throws a ninja star at a random tree. The leaves rustle as the stalker escapes the ninja star) Come out! Show yourself!

(Rock Lee jumps out of the tree)

Joey and Kaiba: O.o

Bakura: Oh my lord! What an uncool haircut!

Marik: And look at the size of his eyebrows!

Jakken: If Lord Sesshomaru were here, he'd definitely have your head. Then he'd burn it because it's ugly

Inuyasha: What kind of &*%#$ haircut is that!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(Suddenly Naraku falls out of the sky and lands on Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: x.x

Naruto: (semi-concious) o_x

Inuyasha: NAARRAAKKUU! YOU DID THIS! WHERE ARE WE!

Naraku: I'd appreciate you not yelling my name like that. I didn't do this. I was merely planning ways to destroy you when a warp hole sucked me into another world. Just be glad I'm not wearing my creepy-looking mask

Jakken: Blah, blah, blah Lord Sesshomaru. Blah, blah, blah Sesshomaru. Blah, blah, blah Rin. Blah, blah, blah Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: (gives Jakken angry glare)

Jakken: Eep! (hides behind Kagome)

Yugioh people: (angry at being ignored)

Bakura: Let me get their attention (clears throat, then lets out a blood-curdling scream)

Everyone except Bakura: (jump 10 feet in the air and then flare angrily at the tomb robber)

Marik: Wow. I've been trying to do something like that for months now. All I end up doing is making a creepy face

Bakura: Evil bad guy advice time! Since you can't do the scream, focus on the creepy face. Make it creepier by sticking your tongue out, licking your lips… something. See if you can scare your opponent into a coma and you win by default

Marik: (writing this all down) Yes, yes… sticking out tongue… licking lips… Yes got it!

Rock Lee: You wouldn't mind kindly getting off of me would you? (Winks at Naraku)

Naraku: NEEEEEVVEEEEERRR! (jumps up and down on Rock Lee)

Everyone else: o.o

Joey: Hey guys? Got any food? I'm starving!

Kaiba: You're always starving

Joey: Your point being…?

Kaiba: *sighs* Never mind

Sasuke: Just because you all fall out of the sky on top of us does not mean we have to feed you!

Joey: Aww… pretty please?

Naruto: (Suddenly conscious and still under Inuyasha people) Maybe all you guys can help us with our mission!

Sakura: Naruto you're so stupid! It's obvious they're not ninjas at all!

Naruto: Your point being…?

Joey: Hey! That's MY line! You stole it! (runs over and jumps on Naruto)

Naruto: x.o (still conscious, still underneath Inuyasha people and now Joey) They can still help us!

Naraku: (looks down and sees Rock Lee smiling at him, makes disgust look) Who's this freak of nature anyways?

Rock Lee: I am the Leaf Village's most handsome devil! My name is Rock Lee!

Everyone else: …

Joey: Dude, you're anything but handsome

Kaiba: …Freak

Bakura: What kind of introduction was that? It didn't even have an evil laugh in it

Marik: -.-

Jakken: Lord Sesshomaru would have had a better introduction than that

Naraku: …I agree with the white haired one. What's an introduction without an evil laugh?

Kagome: We don't have evil laughs in our introductions because we're on the good side! (insert birds chirping and butterflies and flowers with pretty pink colors)

Everyone except Kagome & Joey: *gag*

Joey: You guys are sad. I deal with that kind of stuff from Tea every day. Except its more about friendship

Marik: (walks over and puts a hand of Joey's shoulder) Dude, I feel sorry for you

Joey: ?

Bakura: What are you doing! Evil guys don't show sympathy for others!

Naraku: Soooo true!

Marik: Yes, I know. Maybe I should translate. You don't know Tea's name because you call her evil friendship girl all the time

Bakura: O.O THAT'S what he's talking about? The dude needs sympathy!

Joey: -.- I have a name you know

Bakura: Right. What was it again? Something with a wheel in it, wasn't it?

Joey: (sweatdrop) It's Joey. JO-EY. Got it?

Bakura: Coulda sworn it started with a 'W'

Kaiba: That's his last name. Wheeler

Inuyasha: What a freak last name! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeler!

Bakura: Hahahaha! I knew it was a 'W!'

Joey: (really angry)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

Inuyasha: (slams into Naruto)

Naruto: x.x

Sakura: Who's this Tea person everyone seems to fear?

Tea: (suddenly appears) Hi! I'm Tea. Most of you guys are meanies! Friends don't make fun of friends because friendship is the essence of life! It makes the world go around and around! Without friendship, the world would be all dark, like… like… errr… night. Yeah that's it! And friendship blah blah blah blah blah blah friendship blah blah blah blah blah blahblahblahblahblah friends blahblahblahblah…

Bakura: AAAAAAHHHH! (sends Tea to the Shadow Realm)

Inuyasha and Naruto people: O.o

Marik: You know that never works. She always comes back. She's immortal I tell ya!

Bakura: I know. But I had to get rid of her for now because every word she said kept stripping away my sanity!

Sakura: …Sorry I asked

Joey: How in the seven moons of Neptune did she get here?

Kaiba: (looks at Joey weird) Neptune doesn't have seven moons and what kind of stupid saying is that?

Joey: *Shrugs* Fine. What should I say?

Kaiba: (smiled at opportunity thrown at him)

Joey: (realizes what he said) Umm… I take that back

Bakura: Alright. We've been with these people a considerable amount of time. Why can't I remember any of your guys's names?

Joey: Oh that's easy! That one (points at Jakken) is Jinkins or something, that one (points at Inuyasha) is Omniyasha I think, that one (points at Naraku) is Naruku. I'm not 100% sure on that one. That one (points at Rock Lee) is a freak. That one (points at Naruto) is a line-stealer! (jumps up and down on Naruto)

Kaiba: (shakes head) You're horrible at names Wheeler

Jakken, Inuyasha, and Naraku: (angry that their names were insulted)

Joey: Err… my bad?

Kagome: Yay! Let's have introductions! Okay, one at a time say your names!

Joey: Joey!

Kaiba: Seto Kaiba

Jakken: Jakken, Lord Sesshomaru's follower

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan

Sakura: Sakura!

Naruto: NARUTO UZAMAKI! FUTIRE HOKAGE!

(Everyone looks at him weird)

Rock Lee: I am the Leaf Village's handsome—

Everyone except Lee: We get it!

Naraku: I am the evil Naraku!

Marik: I'm Marik…

Bakura: …And I'm Bakura. And we're…

Marik and Bakura: Evil World Conquerors! Mwahahaha!

Bakura: (mumbles) But I wanna destroy the world…

Everyone else: O.o

Inuyasha: Inuyasha. And the annoying girl is Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (slams into Naruto)

Naruto: x.x

Joey: … … …Okay. Now what

(silence)

Naruto: (suddenly conscious) I told you we should let them help with the mission!

Sakura: As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto's right. Guess since you know us and you're unfamiliar with where you are, we'll be like your tour guides. And while we're doing that, we can finish our mission.

Sasuke: That's stupid. Why can't we just leave them here to starve?

Inuyasha: Because if you do, I'll beat the crap out of you! (unsheathes Tessaiga)

Joey: Yeah. What he said (cracks knuckles)

Jakken: (points stick thingie at Sasuke)

Naraku: (makes his hands glow with magic stuff)

Sasuke: (sweat drop) Whatever

Kaiba: Okay. What's this stupid little 'mission' of yours?

Marik: And earlier you mentioned something about us not being ninjas

Sasuke: Yeah. See this? (points at the ninja headband) This means we're ninjas

Joey: Cool

Kaiba: Idiot

Joey: Hey!

Sasuke: Anyways, our so-called sensei keeps sending us on stupid missions probably so he can go on vacation and read his stupid adult manga

Everyone else: …

Naruto: (still under Inuyasha people) So what're we waiting for! Lets' go!

Kaiba: Idiots! You didn't answer my question! What the hell is the stupid mission!

Joey: Dude, calm down

Kaiba: YOU'RE ALL INFERIOR TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME! I'M BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE AT DUEL MONSTERS! SO GIVE UP NOW!

Everyone except Yugioh people: O.O

Inuyasha: What the hell is Duel Monsters?

Kaiba: (wide-eyed and panting)

Joey: Don't worry. That's kinda normal for him to have outbursts like that. And Duel Monsters is a strategy card game

(Silence)

Inuyasha: That's *$%^ stupid!

Kaiba: MY QUESTION! ANSWER IT! (grabs random Naruto person by the front of the shirt, who happens to be Sasuke)

Sasuke: If you wanna know so badly what our freakin' stupid mission is, ask Sakura! It's so stupid, I don't wanna say it!

Kaiba: (drops Sasuke and grabs Sakura by the front of the shirt) MY QUESTION! ANSWER!

Sakura: (surprisingly perky) We have to bake a cake! Yay!

Everyone except Naruto people: …

Kaiba: THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL! WHAT A &^%$# &^%$# &^%$# &^%$# &^%$# &^%$# &^%$# &^%$#!

Joey: O_O

Kaiba: (continues to spew curse words)

Naraku: That guy has issues

Jakken: Bigger issues than that of Inuyasha whom Lord Sesshomaru hates

Inuyasha: (spews curse words at Jakken)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit sit sit sit sit!

Inuyasha: (slams into Naruto five times) Ow…

Naruto: X.X

Bakura: Well, if we're going to do this embarrassing ritual of 'baking a cake,' lets' make it an evil cake!

Naraku: ^-^ Yes! An evil cake!

Joey: Good guys can't eat an evil cake!

Marik: That's the point. Mwahahaha!

Kaiba: (calmed down)

Sakura: Sorry. We can't make it evil because the only color icing we have is pink!

Kaiba: O_O (spews curse words)

Bakura: So you're saying that we have to make a freakin' cake and we can't make it EVIL!

Sasuke: I told you this whole freakin' mission was stupid!

Naraku: (bawling) We can't make it evil! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Inuyasha: You know, I always pictured this guy as more… you know, mature

Joey: Maybe the guy hit his head when he fell on that freak (points at Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: (Randomly smiles and winks at Naraku again)

Inuyasha: Oh yeah… Almost forgot he was there

Joey: Who wouldn't want to forget he was there?

Inuyasha: That is so damn true! (laughs)

Joey: ^-^

Kaiba: (suddenly calm) Hey mutt. You communicating with your own species? (smirks)

Joey: Grr…

Inuyasha: He's a half-demon?

Joey and Kaiba: o.o

Inuyasha: …What?

Bakura: What the heck are we waiting for! Let's get this freakin' cake out of the way so we can all go home!

Marik: And figure out the secret of the magic picture box! Mwahahahaha!

(The whole group, without Rock Lee, go to Sakura's house)

Everyone: O.O

(Everything is pink colored)

Bakura: On second thought…

(The whole group goes to Naruto's house)

Bakura: Much better. Normal colors

Sakura: (Puffs her cheeks in anger)

Marik: (Laughs at her) That makes you look like a puffer fish! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Sasuke: (digging in Naruto's fridge) Milk, eggs, butter… (digs in Naruto's cupboards) Sugar, flour… We've got everything

Naruto: HEY! I didn't say you could go through my fridge and cupboards!

Sasuke: Well, I already did, so get over it

Yugioh people, Inuyasha, Jakken, and Naraku: (trying to stay out of it)

Kagome: Yay! Let's bake a pink cake!

Sasuke: (notices lounging people) Hey! You guys! We brought you here! The least you could do is help!

Joey: Who's gonna make me?

Sasuke: (walks up to Joey in a dangerous, scary voice) I am

Joey: Err… I meant I'll be glad to help! Heh, heh…

Kagome: Yayness! (puts pink frilly apron on Joey)

Kaiba: (laughs maniacally at him)

Joey: Can this get anymore humiliating?

Kagome: (hands Joey pink flower oven mitts)

Joey: I spoke too soon…

Kaiba: (keeps laughing)

Sakura: (puts pink frilly apron on Kaiba)

Kaiba: (blinks) NOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! (tries to rip the pink frilly apron on everyone else)

Kagome and Sakura: (put frilly aprons on everyone else)

Everyone else: (feels humiliated)

Inuyasha: NO NONONONONONONO! I'm supposed to be cool! I don't wear pink frill things!

Naraku: (bawls) I wanna be eeeviiiillll!

Bakura: Of all the dimensions we could've landed in, why this one?

Marik: I HATE PINK! GET IT OFF MEEE! HELP, ITS SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF MEEEE!

Jakken: How did they find one that's my size?

Sakura: Yayness! Let's start!

Sasuke: (gives everyone evil glares) Or else

(An hour later…)

(Everyone is covered in sweat and flour)

Kagome: Yay! Let's put it in the oven! (puts the cake in the oven)

Sasuke: Naruto, if you wouldn't have been such an idiot, we wouldn't have gotten flour all over!

Naruto: You can't blame me!

Sasuke: Yes I can! You don't put flour in a microwave!

Evil guys, Joey, and Inuyasha: (rips off the pink apron)

Sasuke: (smirks because he didn't have to wear one)

Inuyasha: Who's gonna clean up this crap? (indicates all the flour all over the kitchen)

Bakura: I know! I'll send it to the Shadow Realm! (sends flour to the Shadow Realm)

Joey: O.o Was that even possible?

Marik: *shrugs* Musta been

(45 minutes later)

_Ding!_

Kagome: ^-^ It's done!

Sakura: Yayness!

(Silence)

Kagome: Hey! They left!

(In the forest…)

Joey: How do we get back to our dimension?  
>Marik: ^-^<p>

Joey: …What's your problem? Do you have gas or something?

Marik: o.o No! Me and Bakura can get us back!

Everyone else: O.O

Kaiba: You mean you knew how to get us back this whole freakin' time!

Marik: Nooo… I forgot I knew

Kaiba: (spews curse words)

Marike: All we need to know is where you strange people come from and we'll send you there

Bakura: (is talking with Naraku)

Marik: BAKURA!

Bakura: What?

Marik: The spell!

Bakura: Right. Since Naraku's cool, we'll send you strange people back to where you came from

Joey: Hey, what about the black haired girl?

Inuyasha: Leave her

Jakken: Lord Sesshomaru would just leave her

Marik: (ignoring them) I'll send her back too

Inuyasha & Jakken: O_O Noo!

Marik: Where're you from?

Inuyasha: (groans) In Fuedal Japan

Marik & Bakura: (chants a spell)

Naraku: (to Bakura) Peace dude!

(Inuyasha people disappear)

Marik & Bakura: (chant the same spell)

Joey: Buh bye weird people!

(Yugioh people disappear)

Naruto & Sasuke: …

Naruto: What do you wanna do now?

Sasuke: *shrugs*

~The End~


End file.
